Sherlock Holmes: El descubrimiento
by AuraBelmont
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde la supuesta muerte del detective Sherlock Holmes, y no contento con la resolución del caso este vuelve a embarcarse junto a Watson en una nueva aventura dispuesto a resolver los cabos sueltos. Dos hombres. Un misterio. Un descubrimiento. Holmes/Watson.
1. Prólogo

**El descubrimiento**

**Prólogo: Cabos sueltos**

* * *

Dicen que incluso los grandes genios cometen errores, de vez en cuando.

Dicen que las grandes mentes, de hecho, son las que más errores suelen cometer.

Dicen que, cuando algo te resulta demasiado sencillo es porque, probablemente, lo estás haciendo mal, y debes repasarlo para asegurarte de no haberte equivocado.

Pero empezar de cero algo que te ha llevado tanto tiempo conseguir, muchas veces es muy duro. Hay que saber cuándo rendirse.

Y también hay que saber cuándo algo no tiene solución, por muchas vueltas que le des.

Sí, hay que saber cuándo parar.

Aunque ello conlleve tantos sacrificios, tantas mentiras, tantos engaños. Aunque signifique dejarlo todo atrás, olvidar lo que ya habías aprendido, apartar tus logros, renunciar a tus aspiraciones.

Sin embargo... siempre hay alguien que no se da por vencido.

Siempre habrá una persona que luchará hasta conseguir sus propósitos, por mucho que le cueste, por muchas veces que caiga.

Incluso si debe derrotar a la propia muerte para lograrlo.

Esa es la historia de esa persona.

De ese hombre.

El detective más conocido de todos los tiempos.

_"Es elemental, querido Watson... que incluso cuando un caso queda resuelto, aún hay cabos sueltos que nos atormentan._

_Mi trabajo es, pues, eliminarlos._

_Cueste lo que cueste"._


	2. Capítulo 1: Enrevesado

**El descubrimiento**

**Capítulo 1: Enrevesado.**

* * *

Tras haberse infiltrado en el despacho de Watson para dar a conocer que la noticia de su muerte no era sino un fraude, salió de la casa precipitada y sigilosamente, cuidando que nadie le reconociera al caminar por la calle. Había sido realmente astuto, él mismo lo reconocía. Y sabía que el médico, para nada corto de entendederas, sacaría deducciones con todas las pistas que había dejado.

Caminó lentamente, en un paseo, hasta su propia casa. La encontró tan enormemente vacía como de costumbre, y no pudo evitar recordar una de las muchas conversaciones que había mantenido con Watson a lo largo de su última aventura.

_"Así que… moriré solo, Watson"_, pensó el detective, entrando como un fantasma en la vivienda. Dejó toda la ropa inservible en una silla, y subió a su despacho.

Estuvo lo que le parecieron horas interminables sentado en su silla, frente a su escritorio, pensando. No le quedaba ningún caso. Acababa de resolver el más importante, lo cuál le había convertido en un detective ciertamente famoso, aunque, para desgracia de él, inevitablemente solo. Todo el mundo creía que estaba muerto, todo el mundo pensaba que su cuerpo yacía al fondo de unas arremolinadas y turbulentas aguas. Aquello no hacía más que golpear con dureza su moral, martilleando en su cabeza con un sonido agudo y constante, realmente molesto. Le resultaba extraño, puesto que su personalidad fría y analítica nunca le había permitido que le afectasen nimiedades de ese calibre tan leve…

Simplemente, una horrible palabra se repetía en su mente.

"Soledad".

Una soledad eterna y aburrida, una soledad que no tenía con quien compartir. Tenía a su hermano, era cierto, pero, ¿qué más le quedaba? ¿Algún otro familiar? ¿Algún colega del oficio? ¿Amigos?

Sí, amigos. Unos amigos que jamás había tenido. Sacudió la cabeza, molesto porque aquello realmente le pudiese afectar. Pensó en salir, pero, ¿qué clase de muerto sale a la calle tras que hayan anunciado su fallecimiento y realizado su supuesto funeral? Con ello, recordó su primer caso. Tras ello, evocó las imágenes del segundo. Y el tercero. Y el cuarto. Así, hasta llegar a aquel último.

Había una persona que sabía que no estaba muerto. Pero la realidad de la vida de aquella persona cayó sobre él como una sentencia.

Ahora, él estaba casado. Finalmente, se acabaron sus aventuras. El dúo de Holmes y Watson jamás volvería a trabajar codo con codo, y pensó, con dolorosa certeza, que jamás volvería a ver al médico.

Aunque… ¿dolorosa? No recordaba aquel sentimiento en su diccionario. No era un dolor físico, además. Lo notaba como algo más intenso, más profundo. Algo que ni él mismo pensaba que podía llegar a sentir. Algo que, quizás, podía calificar, dentro de lo posible, como 'tristeza', aunque lo atribuyó al hecho de no tener esa especie de ayudante y de compañero en sus aventuras. Quizás, incluso, le consideraba un amigo, a fin de cuentas.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, acabando por enredar los dedos en su despeinado pelo negro, pensando para sí que todo era una sarta de tonterías y que la caída le habría afectado al cerebro. Se levantó, dispuesto a investigar algo nuevo, o a leer, o incluso simplemente a pasear o a dormir, con tal de alejar aquella línea de razonamiento de su privilegiada mente; por ello, salió de la habitación, dispuesto a hacer aquello que le permitiera olvidar, por unos breves instantes.

Pero no pudo. Porque allí, al otro lado del umbral de la puerta, estaba él. El doctor John Watson, su ayudante, su compañero… El último adjetivo quedó escondido en los entresijos de su subconsciente, sustituyéndolo por otro más acorde consigo mismo.

Watson se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio, simplemente observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiese creer que estuviera allí, de pie frente a él, en esos mismos instantes. Holmes rodó la mirada, resoplando, y saludándolo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Vaya, Watson, ya tardaba en pasarse por aquí. Me preguntaba si su refinada mente de médico sería capaz de captar las señales de mi inminente vuelta al mundo de los vivos tras haber estado en persona en su propia casa.

El médico dio un respingo, como si hubiera salido de un trance. Seguido, miró a Holmes con una mezcla de alivio y rabia, a partes iguales.

-Holmes, realmente es usted el ser más mezquino y astuto que jamás tendré el placer de conocer en mi larga vida…

-Un grato cumplido que muy a gusto recibiré. Siga, Watson – le interrumpió brevemente Holmes, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¡Realmente todo el mundo pensaba que estaba usted muerto, Holmes! - exclamó Watson, señalándole acusadoramente -. Y, para colmo, ¡ni siquiera se digna a enviar un mensaje, a avisarnos de que sobrevivió a esa caída! Por amor de Dios, Holmes, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

-En qué estaba pensando… - repitió Holmes, con cierto aire de interés. Parecía que la pregunta le había pillado desprevenido -. Pensé en un final histórico; el criminal, que muere a manos del mejor detective del mundo, y este, que muere como un héroe. Sin embargo, más tarde, mientras caía, la imagen de un recuerdo y una voz acudieron a mi memoria:

_"… es mi administrador de oxígeno personal"._

-Su hermano – apuntó Watson.

-Elemental, Watson. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió utilizar ese curioso aparato que le envié a usted por correo. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que funcionaría?

La respuesta de Holmes estaba bien estructurada, demasiado. Tanto, que tenía sentido, y provocó que Watson se quedara unos momentos en blanco. Sacó el susodicho aparato enviado de su bolsillo, contemplándolo largamente. Seguido, lo asió con fuerza y lo lanzó contra el detective que, previendo aquel movimiento, se agachó instintivamente, esquivándolo.

-Sigue siendo un cabrón egoísta, Holmes – musitó, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

El detective abrió mucho los ojos, con exagerada y fingida sorpresa, siguiendo al médico por las escaleras que daban a la puerta de la calle.

-¿Y qué clase de novedad supone eso en su vida, Watson? ¿Es que acaso echaba de menos al cabrón egoísta de Sherlock Holmes? – inquirió. Watson se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, pero no se giró. Tampoco respondió -. ¡Anda ya, Watson, ponga los pies en la Tierra! ¡Ahora está casado, y yo muerto! ¿No es la solución perfecta a sus problemas? Ya no habrá Holmes para molestarlo, ni habrá Holmes para meterlo en líos. ¡Al fin podrá relajarse y sentar cabeza, tal como quería! Incluso podrá formar esa familia de la que tanto habla.

-En cambio, yo, como usted bien predijo, moriré solo. Ni siquiera celebrarán funeral, porque, en teoría, ya estoy muerto. No tendré amigos que lloren mi pérdida, ni una persona con quien compartir mis últimos momentos…

Detuvo su discurso de pronto, como siendo consciente de sus palabras, y del hecho de estar pronunciándolas con rabia, como echándole en cara al médico todo aquello. Volvió a tener esa sensación sumamente dolorosa, acompañada de un extraño vacío. No le gustaba, pero, más allá de resultarle desagradable, le era insoportablemente molesto no comprender la causa. Miró a Watson, que todavía le daba la espalda, y creyó poder notar una leve y lejana punzada en el pecho, cerca de…

El médico suspiró. A Holmes no le gustó nada el sonido de aquel suspiro.

-Realmente no se entera de lo que no le interesa – dijo Watson, aún sin volverse -. Llegué a pensar que… que estaba muerto de verdad, Holmes. Vi con mis propios ojos cómo se tiraba con Moriarty por ese acantilado. Durante todos estos días he estado convencido de que mi compañero, mi amigo – se dio la vuelta al pronunciar la palabra, y le tembló ligeramente la voz -, había caído junto con el criminal, para siempre.

Se alzó el silencio, un silencio incómodo para Holmes, que de pronto se encontró desarmado, indefenso y confundido ante las palabras de Watson. Este volvió la mirada hacia la puerta de nuevo, abriéndola lentamente, con un chirrido.

-Y pensaba que para mí sería un alivio deshacerme de usted… - sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño -. Es un imbécil, Holmes.

Tras eso último, cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando al detective completamente solo, con pensamientos confusos y enrevesados. En apenas un momento, había pasado de ser el mayor genio del mundo, a ser un imbécil que creía que su único 'amigo', la única persona que lo soportaba, la única que, posiblemente, habría llorado su muerte por alguna otra razón que por tenerle respeto y admiración, estaría feliz de perderlo de vista. Apretó su frente con los dedos pulgar e índice, girándose para mirar su casa.

Vacío, soledad. Dolor.

Algo que, probablemente, duraría para el resto de sus días. Y había sido tan inteligente de rechazar al único que se preocupaba por él.

Sin embargo, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Recogió su ropa de abrigo, y abrió la puerta de la calle, como había hecho Watson hacía unos instantes.

* * *

Por su parte, Watson caminaba pesadamente por la calle, medio encogido, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Estaba enfadado, realmente enfadado con Holmes, enfadado y dolido. No entendía por qué, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, el detective seguía mostrándose tan frío y falto de sentimientos como el primer día. Odiaba esa vena analítica suya que necesitaba sacarle la lógica a todo, ni soportaba las, en ocasiones, hirientes deducciones que elaboraba. Interiormente, le destrozaba comprender que al famoso Sherlock Holmes le daba igual tener a alguien a su lado, y le era insoportable descubrir que no le importaba lo que sintiera al respecto.

Aunque, en el fondo, el médico se alegraba de verlo con vida, al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Más calmado tras haber andado durante un largo rato, pensó en la situación actual; ¿por qué el detective había fingido estar muerto, y por qué tan solo le había informado de lo contrario a él?

Seguramente se traía algo entre manos. O eso, o Watson no le era tan indiferente como él mismo pensaba.

Fue a dar media vuelta, pero chocó con un bulto de color negro, casi cayéndose al suelo. Su sorpresa fue mayor al percatarse de quién se trataba.

-¡Holmes! – exclamó, por lo bajo.

-Como veo que lleva rato pensando, he decidido que alguna deducción habría sacado de esa horrible mente especializada en medicina – respondió él, agarrándolo por el brazo y llevándolo hacia un callejón -. ¿Sabe lo que me dijo el profesor antes de caer por el acantilado?

-¿Qué dejase de meter en problemas al inocente Dr. Watson? – ironizó el médico.

-Me dijo que se encargaría de usted y de su mujercita, y me temo que, a pesar de lo ocurrido, piensa cumplir su palabra. Así que yo que usted me ahorraría chistes sarcásticos, Watson. Nos dejamos más cabos sueltos de los que pensábamos.

-Eh… espere un momento, Holmes – Watson se detuvo, frenando en seco a su compañero -. ¿Pretende decirme que estoy metido en otra de sus aventuras?

-No pretendo, afirmo – asintió Holmes.

La expresión de Watson pasó de incredulidad a creciente molestia. No podía creer que el detective estuviese hablando en serio. O más bien, no quería creerlo.

-Oh, fantástico… - dijo, con indignación, zafándose del agarre de Holmes -. ¡Me ha dicho hace unos momentos que se acabó! ¡Además, tengo una luna de miel que celebrar!

-¿Entonces a qué espera? – a Holmes pareció iluminársele el rostro con la noticia -. ¡Es una gran idea, celebremos su luna de miel!

-Se refiere… ¿con Mary? – inquirió Watson, extrañado por la afirmativa.

-No diga tonterías – le contradijo Holmes, molesto -. ¡Usted y yo, Watson! ¿Qué mejor que comenzar una investigación celebrando 'nuestra' luna de miel?

Con esas palabras, y habiendo dejado a Watson de piedra en el sitio, avanzó por el callejón, sigilosamente, hasta llegar a un bar de un aspecto un tanto peculiar. A ambos se les antojó familiar, hasta que el médico cayó en la cuenta de que había sido el local en el que habían celebrado su despedida de soltero. Ansioso de preguntar a qué diablos habían vuelto, siguió al detective hasta el interior. El ajetreo era el doble que el de la última vez, y, al fondo de la estancia, sentado en una silla y mirando fijamente hacia donde estaban ellos, se encontraba el otro Holmes, Mycroft, el hermano de Sherlock. Debía estar esperándolos a ellos, porque apenas aparecieron, llamó a una camarera para que colocase más sillas. No parecía sorprendido de que su hermano siguiese con vida; es más, parecía estar más al tanto de lo que ocurría que el propio Watson.

Caminaron entre la gente hasta llegar junto a él, y una vez allí, se sentaron sin mediar palabra. Holmes sacó de su bolsillo el administrador de oxígeno, devolviéndoselo a su corpulento, por no utilizar otro adjetivo, hermano.

Iniciaron al momento una larga conversación sobre lo ocurrido. Como el médico sospechaba, todo se había calculado con meticulosidad desde el primer momento, y el hacer creer su muerte no era sino una jugada para confundir a sus enemigos.

No obstante, como antes se había dicho, quedaban cabos sueltos.

Y el primero no era otro que el mismo Watson.

Los hermanos se miraron inquisitivamente un rato. Iba a ser una investigación peligrosa, y sobre todo, un viaje peligroso. Pero dejar allí, sin protección, a los implicados, podría ser un error que tuvieran que pagar alto. Mycroft carraspeó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo piensas resolver este entuerto, Sherly? – preguntó, mirándolo con fijeza a los ojos.

-Bueno, en realidad tengo una especie de plan – respondió Holmes, sacando dos billetes con destino a Irlanda -. Iremos a Dublín. Allí se encuentra, por el momento, la única persona que puede arrojar algo de luz sobre este caso sin resolver.

-Repito, Holmes, ¿qué pasa con mi luna de miel? – insistió Watson.

-No se preocupe por eso, he reservado habitaciones allí – se apresuró a decir Holmes, como zanjando el asunto -. Y tranquilo, con respecto a su querida esposa, Mary, Mycroft se ha encargado personalmente de ponerla a salvo, y de informar sobre vuestro viaje cancelado.

-No puedo creerlo… - Watson miraba ahora a uno y a otro, irritado -. Es la segunda vez que me impide irme de viaje con mi mujer.

-Mírelo por el lado bueno: ahora disfrutará de un largo viaje con su estimado compañero. Es decir, yo – replicó Holmes, mirándolo de vuelta con una expresión divertida.

De nuevo, Watson intuyó en su mirada que disfrutaba estropeándole los planes, más en aquella ocasión. No obstante, durante un momento, percibió, en los más profundo de sus ojos, algo que le obligó a apartar la vista bruscamente.

No se trataba solo de arruinarle la luna de miel, se trataba de evitar que Moriarty, a través de los contactos que tuvo antes de morir, cumpliera su promesa de 'ocuparse' de él. Se dio cuenta de que, con aquella aventura, Holmes trataba de protegerle. ¿Era posible que, después de todo, le importase, aunque fuera un poquito, al detective? Tal vez fuera solo cosa de su imaginación, a fin de cuentas, pero pensar en ello le hizo olvidar por un momento el enfado y la anterior discusión entre ellos hacía unos momentos.

También Holmes parecía haberse percatado de sus verdaderas intenciones, escondidas bajo el manto de diversión que le proporcionaba el fastidiar al médico, porque de pronto bajó la cabeza, procurando no mirarle. Todo aquel tiempo pensando que sería divertido, que por fin ganaría definitivamente a Moriarty y evitar que, indirectamente, acabase con las últimas personas implicadas en el caso, se desvaneció como el humo. Detrás de su afán por detener al peligroso criminal, se encontraba el deseo, la necesidad, de proteger a Watson, de vivir esa aventura con él.

Había algo distinto en todo el asunto. Podía sentir que algo había cambiado entre ellos, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento. Su mente le advirtió que, de algún modo, era peligroso emprender aquel viaje, que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Por primera vez en años, Sherlock Holmes tenía miedo. Miedo de sí mismo, miedo de esa parte de su subconsciente que estaba empezando a descubrir.


	3. Capítulo 2: Viaje

**El descubrimiento**

**Capítulo 2: Viaje.**

* * *

_Era una mañana tranquila. Se encontraba totalmente solo en su casa, a excepción de la sirvienta, que paseaba de arriba abajo, recogiendo el desastre que tenía montado. Holmes miraba por la ventana mientras fumaba de su pipa, probablemente esperando la llegada de alguien, alguien importante._

Se abrió la puerta del despacho. El detective se volvió, encontrando unos intensos ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada desde el umbral. Aquellos ojos reflejaron los suyos.

_Y lo supo._

_Y ya no pudo contenerse. Corrió hacia el dueño de aquellos ojos, atrapándolo en un intenso beso que poco le importaba que presenciara alguien. Se aferró a él, queriendo fundirse, queriendo llegar a algo más…_

* * *

_... mes..._

_... olmes..._

-… Holmes…

Una voz le llamaba con la intención de apartarle del mural del suelo. Comenzó a notar el traqueteo del tren, y la desagradable luz de un día nublado. Gruñó, como dando a entender que estaba molesto de despertarse. Pero al momento siguiente abrió los ojos, incorporándose de golpe, empezando a sudar de puro nerviosismo.

Se encontraba en el tren con destino a Dublín, Irlanda, junto con Watson, el cual lo había despertado al llegar el revisor para picar los billetes. El detective respiraba entrecortadamente, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para terminar de situarse. Luego, sacó los billetes para entregárselos al hombre.

Una vez todo estuvo en orden, se quedaron solos de nuevo en el compartimento. El ambiente se cargó con una repentina tensión al ser Holmes consciente de lo que había soñado.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Parecía que tenía un mal sueño – comentó Watson, mirándolo con preocupación.  
-N-no, yo… - titubeó Holmes, pasándose la manga del traje por la frente, visiblemente nervioso -. Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

No comentó nada más, y Watson no quiso insistir. Abrió el periódico por donde lo había dejado, no sin echar miradas de cuando en cuando a su compañero.

Desde que habían subido al barco y, posteriormente, tomado el tren, su aspecto había ido empeorando. Estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, tenía ojeras, y parecía constantemente alterado como si hubiera algo que le preocupase, algo que no podía contarle a nadie. Si no pensara que lo conocía bien, el médico llegaría a creer que estaba asustado. Por otro lado, su relación nunca había sido abierta, y mucho menos estaba basada en la mutua confianza, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que, en realidad, Watson no lo conociera todo lo bien que podía conocerlo. Negó levemente con la cabeza, exhalando un largo suspiro, como restándole importancia. Pensó que, con el paso de los años, se había podido llegar a acostumbrar a los extraños cambios psicológicos del detective.

Por su lado Holmes, aburrido y sin encontrar nada productivo que hacer, se estiró en el asiento.

-¿Sabe lo que llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer, Watson? – preguntó, tratando de buscar un tema para minar la tensión.  
-No me lo diga – respondió Watson, sin levantar la vista.  
-Tocar el violín – suspiró Holmes -, ¡y tiene usted suerte! Se me ocurrió la magnífica idea de traerlo conmigo.

Esta vez logró que el otro apartase la mirada del artículo que tan interesado leía, apreciando que su expresión había pasado de la indiferencia al espanto.

-Por favor, Holmes… - dijo, enarcando una ceja, incrédulo.

Haciendo caso omiso, y con el objetivo de distraerse durante un rato, Holmes sacó una funda de violín de debajo de su asiento. La abrió, extrayendo el instrumento del interior, junto con el arco. El momento en que el material fabricado con crin de caballo rozó con las bien tensadas cuerdas fue desagradable y estrepitoso. Parecía que su talento para tocar seguía tan desafinado como siempre, aunque, por razones que le eran desconocidas, Watson le notaba tocar peor que de costumbre.

El compartimento pronto se llenó de aquel chirriante sonido, y, poco después, el vagón al completo. Algunos pasajeros comenzaron a acudir para quejarse, e incluso llamaron al revisor para callar el estruendo. Finalmente el detective se rindió, guardando de mala gana el violín en su funda y sentándose de brazos cruzados. Pero no había cesado de desafinar precisamente por la insistencia de sus "compañeros" de tren. La verdadera razón era que ni siquiera tocar le impedía pensar. Para una mente como la suya, la peor de las maldiciones era poder hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, incluso poder tratar varios asuntos a la vez. A medida que pasaban los minutos, sus ideas lo ponían más y más nervioso. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a ese perturbador sueño.

No era la primera vez que soñaba algo similar, pero jamás había llegado a tal punto desde comenzó. Al principio lo atribuyó al hecho de llevar algún tiempo solo, o quizás a que, al caer, se había golpeado la cabeza, por lo que terminó de volverse loco. Lo único que le fallaba en sus hipótesis era la poca convicción que tenía sobre ellas. Y eso que no soportaba equivocarse en sus deducciones cuando de algo importante se trataba.

Molesto consigo mismo, se quedó mirando por la ventana con una expresión indescifrable y la mano puesta en el mentón. Daba la impresión de estar distraído, lejos del mundo.

El médico, que había estado observándolo, se quedó atónito. No era nada propio de él estar como estaba. Se levantó, despacio, y volvió a sentarse, esta vez en frente del detective, mirándolo fijamente. Pasados unos minutos, Holmes le devolvió la mirada, dando un respingo en señal de sorpresa.

-¡Watson! ¿Puede no quedarse mirando a la gente ocupada de ese modo? - protestó, desviando sus ojos verdes de la mirada de su compañero.  
-Ah, discúlpeme, Holmes... - se disculpó este, no obstante sin dejar de mirarlo -. Es sólo que parece usted enfermo.  
-Tal vez lo esté - asintió Holmes, empeñado en mirar a cualquier lugar excepto a Watson -. Lo cierto es que llevo días notando unas molestas punzadas aquí - se señaló el pecho con un dedo.  
-¿Le duele? - Watson hizo ademán de levantarse, preocupado, pero el otro alzó una mano, restándole importancia.  
-No - replicó, tras una pausa -, no físicamente. Es una sensación ciertamente extraña. Ni yo mismo podría describirla adecuadamente.

Watson se quedó completamente callado, sorprendido, sin saber qué responder. ¿Podría ser que el frío detective estuviera abriendo su corazón, admitiendo que tenía sentimientos? El médico trató de contener una sonrisa, pero le fue imposible. Holmes lo miró esta vez, entrecerrando los ojos con irritación; por algún motivo, que a su amigo le divirtiera su situación le resultaba molesto.

-¿Puedo saber qué le hace tanta gracia? - inquirió.  
-No, no es nada, es solo... - pareció dudar el otro al responder. Carraspeó, sin dejar de sonreír -. Es que no puedo creerlo.  
-¿El qué? - preguntó Holmes nuevamente, con voz ligeramente temblorosa, temiendo que hubiera descubierto lo que le preocupaba.

Durante unos breves instantes, se hizo silencio. El detective esperaba con nerviosismo la respuesta del otro, aferrando sin darse cuenta su reloj de bolsillo.

-Está enamorado, Holmes - respondió Watson al fin, sin disimular su entusiasmo.  
-¿¡Qué!? - se indignó el nombrado, incorporándose del asiento de un salto -. ¡No, inconcebible! ¡Me niego a aceptar tal cosa!  
-No es tan malo como usted cree - sonrió Watson, encogiéndose de hombros -. ¿Quién es la afortunada, pues?  
-Ya le he dicho que no es eso - insistió Holmes, volviendo a tomar asiento. Tantas preguntas empezaban a incomodarlo.

En ese instante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con cierta intensidad, hasta que, finalmente, Watson suspiró.

-Bien, como guste. Si necesita algo, ya sabe - murmuró.  
-Ya... - replicó Holmes, centrando nuevamente su atención en la ventana.

* * *

Aproximadamente hora y media después, el tren llegó a su destino. Se detuvo en la estación con un chirrido, permitiendo a los viajeros bajarse y adentrarse en aquella enorme ciudad. Holmes y Watson, con su elegante ropa londinense -al menos en el caso del último- y su escaso equipaje, bajaron, salieron de la estación y empezaron a caminar por las calles de Dublín.

A decir verdad, en aquel momento, Holmes no parecía él mismo. Llevaba un largo vestido azul que le tapaba hasta los pies e incluso arrastraba un poco por el suelo; sobre la cabeza llevaba una rizada peluca castaña, y sobre ésta, un elegante sombrero a juego con el vestido. Su cara, cuidadosamente maquilladla, permanecía medio oculta por un abanico que llevaba en una de las manos, ambas cubiertas con finos guantes de seda blancos. Con todo, hacía un papel perfecto de esposa en plena luna de miel. Watson lo llevaba del brazo, con cara de bochorno, deseando que encontraran lo que habían ido a buscar cuanto antes y pudieran marcharse. Y, de paso, dejar de sentir que estaba haciendo un ridículo espantoso.

Empezaba a parecerse a una aventura con Sherlock Holmes, a fin de cuentas. Por suerte, no llamaron mucho la atención, ya que la ciudad estaba llena de "parejas como ellos" que no hacían sino provocar una curiosa sensación de molestia en el médico. Pero pronto tuvo otros asuntos de los que preocuparse.

Habían llegado a un imponente edificio, adornado en la fachada con una enorme "B" dorada. Se dirigieron a la recepción, con la intención de pasar, pero un enorme y corpulento guardia les cerró el paso, plantándose en medio del pasillo. Holmes le dio un disimulado codazo a su compañero, el cual se aclaró la garganta y miró al hombre, un tanto intimidado.

Sin embargo, él preguntó, con un tono algo amenazador, antes de que le diera tiempo a decir algo.

-¿Qué quieren, caballeros?

Su potente voz tronó por todo el portal, haciendo eco. Watson se estremeció levemente, aunque sin apartar la mirada.

-Venimos a ver a Anne Bones - respondió, sin perder la compostura.

El guardia frunció el ceño, inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura del médico, algo extrañado por la normalidad con la que contestaba. Habló de nuevo.

-_Señorita_ Bones, para usted - replicó, poniendo énfasis en la primera palabra.  
-Escuche - Holmes se adelantó, cansado de perder el tiempo en aquella conversación -. Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes. Vengo de incógnito desde Londres, envié una carta a la señorita - sacó un sobre, sellado con la misma "B" de la fachada del edificio - y ella me citó aquí, por lo que me está esperando. No creo que le haga mucha gracia saber que nos ha retenido en el rellano, ¿no cree?

La intervención de él bastó para que el guardia se incorporase, mirándolos a ambos con cierta desconfianza -obviamente había reparado en el atuendo del detective-, y al cabo de un rato, con un tono mucho más bajo, murmuró: "Por favor, síganme". Empezó a caminar, seguido de cerca por los dos investigadores.

Accionando una palanca, abrió un agujero en una pared, lo bastante grande y ancho para los tres, que conducía a una enrevesada red de túneles. Prendió una antorcha y les guió a través de la cavidad, cuyo interior estaba realmente oscuro, húmedo y sucio. Parecía ir incluso baso tierra, por lo que el suelo era desigual y estaba lleno de raíces con las que Holmes no dejaba de tropezar, debido a que llevaba tacones. Entre los zapatos y el vestido, la marcha se ralentizó bastante, hasta que, al final, el túnel se abrió a una estancia muy amplia, cálida y acogedora, cuyo suelo era de madera y estaba abarrotado de distintos y extraños aparatos metálicos, al igual que las paredes, que permanecían sujetas por unos gigantescos pilares. Al fondo de la habitación había una gran chimenea en la que crepitaba un agradable fuego.

Esa habitación, se dijo Watson, debía ser el famoso taller de Bones, del cual Holmes le había hablado antes de llegar. Lo llevaba una mujer temible, cuya familia era famosa por dirigir hoteles en toda Irlanda. No obstante, su fama se debía a sus contactos directos con los bajos fondos. Básicamente pertenecían a la mafia, a pesar de no llegar a rozar la ilegalidad.

-Sean bienvenidos al taller de la Srta. Anne J. Bones - dijo la voz del guardia que les había guiado hasta allí abajo. El hombre hizo una reverencia y, con la antorcha aún en la mano, se fue por donde había venido.

Unos golpes empezaron a sonar cuando aquel hombre se marchó. Unos golpes metálicos, como si estuvieran golpeando un martillo contra una pared de acero. Fueron aumentando en intensidad, haciendo que los dos compañeros se giraran al mismo tiempo para descubrir la fuente de estos, viendo a una joven de unos veinticinco años, con el pelo largo, castaño, y la cara y las ropas horriblemente sucias, probablemente por lo que estaba haciendo, que les devolvió la mirada y sonrió. Luego extendió los brazos cuan largos eran, y con una voz cantarina, exclamó:

-¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde taller! - Hizo una exagerada reverencia, sin apartar de ellos sus ojos, increíblemente azules -. Es para mí un honor tener dos invitados... - dudó un poco al mirar a Holmes y su indumentaria, pero prosiguió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Espero que os vaya resultando interesante, siento que haya sido tan corto en comparación con el primero, pero, a cambio, prometo que el tres será mejor. uvu Lo tengo empezado, tal vez tarde un poco más en acabarlo. Os agradezco mucho los reviews y consejos o críticas. :'D**

**Bueno, he tenido problemas con el formato de la historia. El título no hacía más que descolocarse y por más que lo editaba no se arreglaba, no sé si ahora se verá bien o qué ocurrirá ;; pero, por si acaso, os recomiendo que le deis a "Download" si os molesta mucho que se vea tan mal. **

**Lo siento por las molestias, espero que os guste y gracias de nuevo. ^^**

**[EDIT] Debido a que el problema con el HTML no se soluciona, me veo obligada a colocar los títulos a la izquierda completa de la página. Espero que no os sea inconveniente. uvù**


	4. Capítulo 3: Deudas

**El descubrimiento**

**Capítulo 3: Deudas.**

* * *

Las palabras de la mujer provocaron un silencio casi inmediato en toda la sala. Solamente se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, cosa que, por otro lado, tranquilizaba a los dos hombres, que se habían quedado mirando a la chica, estupefactos. En especial Watson, que no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Cuando Holmes había dicho "fuente fiable", nunca hubiera dicho que se refería a aquella chiquilla que los miraba fíjamente, aún con los brazos extendidos. Sí que era cierto, y se notaba, que era la dirigente de aquella cadena de hoteles y pequeña mafia heredada de su familia, ya que tanto su aspecto como su presencia imponían un extraño respeto muy difícil de asimilar para el médico. Pero estaba ahí, eso lo tenía bastante claro. Aquella sala, aquellos artefactos... Incluso teniendo toda la ropa manchada de grasa y una llave inglesa en una mano, daba la impresión de ser una mujer con poder y contactos.

Concretamente, la persona más rica de todo Dublín.

El detective carraspeó para romper el silencio, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia la joven, que dirigió hacia él sus azules ojos en un mudo interrogante, posiblemente debido a la ropa que este llevaba.

-Bueno, _señorita_ Holmes... - musitó, poniendo énfasis en la palabra -. ¿Puedo saber qué le ha traído a mi humilde morada?

"_Me pregunto si esto puede ser llamado "humilde" incluso por una persona como ella..._" pensó Watson, pasando una mirada circular por la estancia que pretendía abarcar su increíble grandeza.

-¡Oh, querida, qué malos modales! - replicó Holmes, poniendo voz de pito a propósito -. Sabes perfectamente por qué hemos acabado en Dublín, Bones. En realidad, tú debías saber incluso antes que yo que acabaríamos llegando aquí.

-Ciertamente - concedió la chica, ladeando la cabeza -, os estaba esperando. Incluso antes de que me enviaras la carta, Holmes. Lo que no entiendo es por qué piensas que os voy a facilitar esa valiosa información que tan desesperadamente necesitáis.

La respuesta de ella pilló desprevenido a Holmes, que abrió mucho los ojos y se puso una mano en el mentón, pensativo. Aquella mujer y él nunca habían coincidido en nada, su forma de analizar y deducir era muy diferente, y su relación era meramente cordial con disimulados piques internos. ¿Qué podía decir para convencerla de colaborar?

-¿Quizás que tanto usted como mi compañero quieren evitar, nuevamente, una guerra a escala mundial? - intervino Watson, alzando una ceja.

Una alegre carcajada acogió aquel comentario, de forma un tanto brusca, pero que no pretendía sonar maleducada. Bones miró un rato a Watson hasta asegurarse de que lo decía en serio.

-Bueno, no es mala idea. Usted debe ser el famoso doctor Watson, del cuál Holmes es incapaz de separarse como si de una lapa adherida a una roca se tratase - respondió, chasqueando la lengua -. Debo felicitarlos por haber detenido momentáneamente el plan de Moriarty. Pero me temo que es, precisamente, un aplazamiento de lo inevitable. ¿O creen que no hablaba en serio cuando dijo que el mundo en su totalidad acabará provocando esa guerra por sí mismo?

-Lo que queremos es salvar vidas, incluso si la guerra es inevitable. Si algo tan importante no deja de aplazarse, tal vez terminen por olvidar la posibilidad de que se produzca - replicó Watson, frunciendo el ceño.

-Usted mismo lo ha dicho. Tal vez - Bones se encogió de hombros, como si la conversación no le resultara interesante.

Aquella contestación tajante sumado al carácter de la mujer comenzó a exasperar al doctor, que se pasó una mano por la frente, pensativo. El detective, por contra, permanecía meditativo, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer para llevar a Bones a una afirmativa. Probablemente ella, que tantos contactos tenía, sabría quién estaba llevando los hilos de aquella maraña de sucesos. Sucesos que, ahora que se paraba a recordar, aún no le había comentado a su compañero, cosa que le hizo sentirse repentinamente culpable.

Watson siempre se quejaba de las veces que no le contaba sus planes o le ocultaba deliberadamente información. Pensó, por primera vez en su vida que, ya que lo había metido en aquel embrollo, lo mínimo era hacerse responsable de lo que llegaba a sus oídos y lo que no, o para ser más claros, de contarle lo que estaba pasando, exactamente.

Puestas las piezas en su mente, cerró los ojos para aclararlas punto por punto. ¿Qué tenía, exactamente? El temor de que algún subordinado del profesor fuera a por el médico o su mujer. Incluso su hermano, y más ahora que sabía que continuaba con vida.

Dato del que disponía muy poca gente, de hecho.

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, y esbozando una taimada sonrisa maliciosa, Holmes se dirigió de nuevo hacia la joven, que, de pronto, lo taladró con la mirada como si se temiese que fuera a hacer algo.

-Recapitulemos los hechos hasta ahora, ¿de acuerdo? - propuso el detective, sacando su pipa del bolsillo de Watson y encendiéndola. Bones puso una mueca de desagrado al verlo, pero no hizo ningún comentario -. Caí con Moriarty al fondo de esas aguas, en Suiza, hace aproximadamente un mes. Salí con vida gracias a un rematado golpe de suerte combinado con mi inigualable astucia - murmuró, con egocentrismo -, y ahora nos encontramos ante una serie de acontecimientos - sacó de su propio bolsillo una serie de recortes de periódico minuciosamente recolectadas que hablaban de diversos asesinatos y secuestros de varias personas importantes -, que nos dan a entender que alguien está siguiendo los pasos de nuestro estimado profesor.

-La situación es esta: actualmente, solo tres personas saben que Sherlock Holmes sigue con vida. Una es usted, Watson, discúlpeme la obviedad. Otra es mi hermano, Mycroft. Y otra, usted, Bones.

La aludida pareció comprender por dónde iba el hilo argumental de él, porque abrió los ojos con asombro y frunció levemente el ceño. Continuó sin hacer comentario alguno, aunque parecía contrariada. No le gustaba nada el matiz que estaba tomando la conversación, sin duda alguna. Watson contemplaba a uno y otro sin intervenir tampoco.

El de pelo negro prosiguió, comenzando un pequeño paseo por la estancia.

-Bien, supongo que entiende a dónde quiero llegar - asintió el detective, aspirando el humo de la pipa -. Estás en un callejón sin salida, querida. Saber que sigo con vida es atarte la soga al cuello, prácticamente. A menos, claro está, que decidas facilitarme esa información y, por supuesto, acompañarnos al doctor y a mí.

-Já - replicó ella, simplemente, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo amenazadoramente -. ¿Atarme la soga al cuello? ¿Yo? - ladeó la cabeza, permitiendo que una nueva risa proveniente de ella misma volviese a inundar la estancia. Una risa irónica -. Tu primer error, Sherly, es pensar que Moriarty sería tan idiota como para dejar que uno de sus esbirros hiciera el trabajo por él. ¿No conoces el dicho de "si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo"?

-Tu segundo error es dar por hecho que conocer la noticia de tu vuelta al mundo de los vivos me pone en un aprieto a mí - volvió a reír, pero esta vez más bajo -. No, no. Es a ti a quien pone en un aprieto. Y creo que no me equivoco cuando digo que, ahora mismo, estás en deuda conmigo por no difundir la noticia. ¿Sabes cuánto me pagarían los medios por hacer conocer esto...? Oh, no, probablemente no.

Un fallo. El médico se quedó atónito durante unos momentos sin poder creer que una chiquilla le estuviera tomando el pelo de esa manera a su amigo. Se giró hacia él, que permanecía de espaldas a los dos, impasible.

En realidad, no había dicho fallo en su plan. Todo estaba saliendo tal como lo había pensado. Sabía perfectamente que Bones no caería en una trampa tan simple, pero también sabía que ella no se daría cuenta de que estaba utilizando su 'debilidad' a favor, el hecho de que la noticia de su falsa muerte aún no era conocido en el mundo. No pudo contener una sonrisa de superioridad, dirigida a sí mismo, cuando ella mencionó la palabra "deuda". Aquello le traía muchos recuerdos, y no todos agradables, ni mucho menos. Pero esperaba que la joven sacase el tema antes de hacerlo él. Ese tipo de juegos, la clase de engaños que daba a entender a un rival que te tenía derrotado cuando la realidad distaba mucho de ser así era una de las estrategias favoritas de Holmes; tal vez de ese modo escarmentaría y se decidiese a ayudarlos.

Porque sí, ciertamente, la que aún seguía en apuros era ella. Incluso si aún no era consciente de ello.

-Esto me recuerda... - añadió Holmes, reanudando su paseo, sin variar un ápice su expresión -. Ya que hablamos de deudas, ¿necesitas que te recuerde que casi estás obligada a cooperar?

Con esa simple frase, el detective consiguió la reacción esperada. El rostro de Bones se crispó en una mueca de rabia, a la par que resignación. Tiempo atrás, cuando ella todavía era muy joven, Holmes le prestó una ayuda que jamás le pudo devolver de ninguna forma. Aún a día de hoy, se sentía en gratitud con él, de modo que, en verdad, sí que estaba obligada en cierto modo a cooperar. Ella en el fondo no era el tipo de persona que vendería el secreto del detective a la prensa para sacar dinero, que además, no le hacía ninguna falta. Caminó lentamente hacia una de las butacas que se encontraba en la habitación, dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella con una expresión algo cansada. No le apetecía nada colaborar, pero no por no querer ayudar, sino porque no quería tener nada, absolutamente nada que ver con Moriarty ni sus perversos planes de guerras mundiales.

Además tenía siempre la mala suerte de enterarse de todo lo que ocurría. Y, aunque podría utilizar cierta información para beneficiarse, utilizarla para manipular a los que la rodeaban a su antojo, o ser intocable, tal como lo era allí, en Dublín, era algo que no empatizaba con su carácter. Su familia no llegó tan alto valiéndose de trucos sucios y poco fiables como esos. Ganándote enemigos, pudiendo ganarte amigos, al final, ¿qué ganas?

Entrelazó sus manos, apoyando la cabeza en estas y los codos sobre sus muslos, algo pensativa. No se le ocurría qué responder para salir de ese lío. Ni tampoco qué datos proporcionarles a los hombres que pudieran ser de utilidad en sus investigaciones.

Pero, al final, como siempre, fue el mismo Holmes el que se acercó a ella, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Ella lo miró, sorprendida por el gesto e inusitadamente interesada en lo que fuera a decir a continuación.

-Aunque no lo creas - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros -, ya nos has dado información de sobra. Puedo trabajar con esto.

-Pero... - comenzó ella, contrariada por sus palabras.

-¡Watson, nos marchamos! - sentenció el detective, dándose la vuelta hacia el médico, que se quedó clavado en el sitio, incrédulo.

-¿Qué? - se indignó, frunciendo visiblemente el ceño -. ¿Solo hemos venido hasta aquí para esto?

El moreno no respondió. Se limitó a dar media vuelta con sus cómicos y falsos andares femeninos, cogiendo al doctor del brazo y disponiéndose a salir por la puerta de nuevo hacia la red de túneles. No obstante, la voz de la muchacha les hizo detenerse en seco en el umbral.

Cuando lo escuchó, el detective, pipa en mano, sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Está bien, Holmes! - bufó la joven, cruzada de brazos -. Usted gana. Los ayudaré en lo que esté en mis manos.

-No esperaba otra cosa de usted - respondió el nombrado, volviéndose hacia ella y haciendo una exagerada reverencia como si se tratase de una damisela -. La estaremos esperando en el hotel Gold Palace. Sea muy puntual, ¿sí?

Como toda respuesta obtuvieron un gruñido de asentimiento por parte de ella, pero eso fue suficiente para ambos. Ahora sí, regresaron a los túneles, donde los esperaba el hombre corpulento de antes, que los guió de vuelta a la recepción de su propio hotel. Una vez allí -tras múltiples nuevos tropiezos por parte del detective-, se despidieron y se encaminaron a las calles de Dublín, en las que había comenzado a caer una lluvia torrencial. Watson sacó un paraguas para cubrir a ambos mientras avanzaban, sin dejar de preguntarse, interiormente, cómo habría convencido su amigo a la chica para que, finalmente, se decidiese a ayudarlos. Supuso que de cada cosa se enteraría a su tiempo, aunque, como siempre, no podía evitar sentirse algo excluído de la información total de la que disponían, cosa a la que, por otro lado, comenzaba a acostumbrarse, pero no por ello le dejaba de resultar molesto. Sabía que Holmes confiaba en él, hasta cierto punto, pero suficiente como para llevarlo consigo.

Con prontitud comenzó a arrepentirse un poco de haber ido, ni mucho menos porque no le apasionasen sus viajes con el detective, pero sí porque, cada vez que se emprendían en uno, sentía que estaban constantemente amenazados, y últimamente más que nunca. Suspiró de forma prolongada cuando llegaron al lugar que habían reservado, abochornado por tener que volver a lidiar con el rol de esposo en plena luna de miel nada más que con su amigo.

Amigo que, hablando de todo un poco, al contrario que él parecía estar disfrutando enormemente con todo aquello, sin llegar a perder el matiz serio y analítico que lo caracterizaba.

Durante un instante, mientras pedía las llaves de su habitación, a pesar de lo que usualmente pudiera pensar al respecto, a Watson se le antojó emocionante aquella aventura.

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, por fin Holmes pudo deshacerse de aquel horrible atuendo de mujer. Simplemente se lo quitó y lo dejó hecho un gurruño en una de las esquinas de la estancia, ganándose la reprobación molesta de su compañero. Él se acomodó desinteresadamente en una silla.

Tal vez en otras circunstancias, mínimamente le habría escuchado. Mas, en ese momento, el detective se mantenía en un estado meditativo; mediante diversos trucos (en los que podemos incluir la psicología inversa, gracias a la cuál ahora tenían una valiosa aliada en su campaña), la obtención de ciertos datos había sido satisfactoria y extrañamente reveladora. Una frase de Bones no dejaba de repetirse con persistencia en los recovecos de su cabeza, provocándole una sensación de desasosiego y temor que rara vez algo conseguía hacerle experimentar. Tener en sí la duda de que aquel hombre pudiese continuar con vida... No, simplemente era inconcebible. Aunque, por otro lado, perfectamente posible. Si él había sobrevivido a la caída, aunque el otro no llevase nada para administrarle oxígeno, ¿por qué no? La posibilidad estaba tan vigente que incluso le dolía.

Le dolía no haberse dado cuenta antes de algo tan básico. Tan obvio. Se apretó la frente con los dedos índice y pulgar, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Ahora comprendía la minuciosidad, la experiencia criminal con la que se estaban llevando los últimos asesinatos. Esas misteriosas desapariciones que la policía de Scotland Yard atribuía torpemente a otros, dejando al descubierto una vez más lo incompetentes que podían llegar a ser. Pero, efectivamente, eso era lo que más le inquietaba, haberse rebajado a cometer un error tan de principiante como aquellos que se hacían llamar "policías".

Odiaba esa sensación. No, la detestaba. De pronto se sintió inútil y furioso consigo mismo, dos cosas que jamás le sucedieron en el pasado. Y, además, debió notársele en la expresión, ya que Watson se sentó frente a él con el entrecejo arrugado y una expresión entre aturdida, preocupada y sorprendida. Porque no, no era normal verlo así, precisamente a él. Lo notaba más raro que de costumbre desde que iniciaron el viaje, pero comenzaba a temer de verdad por el estado del detective.

-Holmes... - murmuró, provocando nuevamente que él se sobresaltase. Otra cosa extraña -. ¿Está seguro de que quiere seguir con esto?

-Completamente - respondió él, cruzándose de brazos, para seguido incorporarse y ponerse a rebuscar algo entre la ropa tirada. Sacó de las arrugas una serie de recortes, los mismos que le enseñó momentos antes a Bones -. Mire esto, Watson. ¿Cree que lo podemos dejar como está?

El hombre cogió los papeles, tomándose su debido tiempo para revisarlos. A medida que lo leía, su cara iba cambiando. Era evidente que con el tiempo, también él se había vuelto más analítico, y estaba claro que, tal como Holmes, era capaz de detectar las conexiones entre los asesinatos y las desapariciones, todos los susodichos artículos remarcados con un rotulador de color rojo.

-Esto es... esto es una locura - dijo por lo bajo, con la cara pálida. Le devolvió los recortes a su compañero, con mano temblorosa -. Secuestros y extorsiones de altos cargos políticos, asesinatos atribuídos a miembros de otros gobiernos, suicidios...

-Y claramente la policía no se ha dado cuenta aún - añadió Holmes, guardando cuidadosamente los papeles - que están planeados de tal forma que, en efecto, parezca que los cometieron otras personas. Que los suicidios se provocaron porque la información se "filtró" por casualidad a la prensa - puso énfasis en esas palabras, visiblemente molesto -. Dios, sabía que eran unos incompetentes, pero nunca imaginé que lo serían tanto.

-¿Por eso volvió? - inquirió el médico, mirándolo a los ojos con fijeza.

-Por eso volví - concedió él, cruzando las manos por detrás de la espalda, con aire serio -, no solamente por eso, pero fue una de las razones, sí.

-Y cree que es Moriarty en persona el responsable de todo esto - añadió Watson -, ¿me equivoco?

-Muy perspicaz... - comentó Holmes, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al verificar que el doctor también se había percatado de la sutil información en forma de pulla que Bones les había transmitido.

"_Tu primer error es pensar que Moriarty sería tan idiota como para dejar que uno de sus esbirros hiciera el trabajo por él_". Ahora que lo veía tan claro, estaba plenamente de acuerdo con ello. De hecho, si él mismo fuera un criminal, no se limitaría a dejar que otros cometieran errores que podría ahorrarse perfectamente haciéndolo él en persona.

¿Cómo había sobrevivido el profesor, pues? Ni lo sabía, ni le importaba realmente. No era un detalle relevante. Lo único que les concernía era evitar un desastre a escala mundial, incluso si tenían que operar desde las sombras. Por ello, y no por otra razón en sí, requerían la ayuda de alguien que conociese bien los bajos fondos, cómo movilizarse sin ser descubiertos. En otros tiempos habría requerido la ayuda de otra persona, pero... Ya no era posible, claro. Anne Bones era su única esperanza en esos momentos. Y probablemente ella era consciente de ese hecho, pero Holmes la conocía muy bien; bastaba decirle que su ayuda era prescindible para que ella, tozuda como nadie, decidiese justo lo contrario.

-¿Sabe una cosa? - añadió Watson de pronto, poniéndose en pie -. Hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto. Como si algo...

-Como si algo no encajase - asintió el detective, algo ausente en sus cavilaciones -. Como si algo se nos escapase, sí. Yo también he tenido esa sensación.

El médico clavó en él una mirada fija y penetrante, como si pudiera ver a través de él. Aquello hizo sentir incómodo a Holmes, que apartó bruscamente la vista de él. Pareció examinarlo durante unos instantes inconvenientemente tensos.

-... Creo que debería descansar - dijo al fin, exhalando un profundo suspiro -. Parece usted agotado. Debería tomarse un respiro de vez en cuando.

Él inhaló un suspiro también, encogiéndose de hombros. "_Me siento agotado, pero no por el caso..._", se dijo, dándole la espalda a su compañero, que se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Miró a la calle, por la ventana, en silencio. Muchas cosas inquietaban al moreno desde que comenzaron el viaje, desde aquel extraño sueño que tuvo en el tren. Aún se preguntaba qué podría significar. Quizá, y solo quizá, había echado algo de menos al doctor, pero jamás se había sentido así con nadie. Cada vez que cruzaba una mirada con él, sentía una tensión inexplicable, una especie de conexión. Distaba mucho de desagradarle, y eso era, probablemente, lo que más le irritaba, lo que más lo desconcertaba.

Dejó que el cansancio pudiera con él entonces. Se tumbó en la cama, sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa o los zapatos. Un pesado sueño comenzó a nublar su visión, y él se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca. El cúmulo de emociones que en apenas dos días le habían invadido y azotado como una mortal tempestad le había arrebatado más fuerza que pasarse tres días sin pegar ojo.

Justo cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, lo que indicaba que Watson había terminado, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y quedó profundamente dormido.

El día que les esperaría a la mañana siguiente iba a ser realmente duro.

* * *

**¡Por fin! Jaja, no he tardado tanto como os hice creer. x'D Pero tal como prometí, sí que es más largo que los anteriores, y puede que se haya hecho algo más aburrido -tiene como 74758730096 menos toques cómicos que los capítulos que precedieron a este, de hecho probablemente vaya a ser uno de los más serios de la historia-. **

**Pero se va poniendo interesante, ¿cierto?**

**¡Espero que os esté gustando, muchísimas gracias por leer! uvu**


End file.
